Together
by Juniper Woods
Summary: After the dance, the Themis Trio spend the night together.


(**Spoilers** for Turnabout Academy)

**The prompt was**: "_Can I have a threeway between Hugh, Robin, and Junie...please?! They are so cute! Have not finished 5-3 yet, so if the story can be set before the events, that would be awesome! __Bonus points if Hugh and Junie know about Robin being a girl, but Robin is still in "I must be a man"-mode and wears a strap-on..."_

* * *

The dance had been a huge success. The students of Themis Academy had taken to the idea of a school funded party with vigor and had offered about a thousand suggestions a day. Despite being a bit tired, the student council president looked over the gymnasium with pride. Everyone looked so happy as they moved about the dance floor. The lights washed over the crowd, coloring everything in reds, pinks, purples and blues. The music right now was soft and almost lulling, adding to the hazy, dreamlike atmosphere that had prevailed even into the fifth and final hour of the dance. Juniper Woods hummed along with the music, watching her peers from one end of the large room and smiling over the student council's success. A few offers to dance were received, but Juniper refused them all as politely as possible.

"**I'm a bit too tired to dance.**" She would say.

"**Sure you are**." Was the rebuttal, often paired with a roll of the eyes. "**You just don't wanna dance with anyone besides your ****_boyfriends_****, admit it.**" When she responded with a hard stare and silence, the rebuffed students would finally leave her alone. If they were so certain she would only dance with her boys, why did they bother asking? Did they want to make Juniper feel like a jerk for saying 'no'? Hmph.

Speaking of the boys, Juniper felt a sudden need to know where they were. Scanning the room again brought a smile to her face as she spotted Robin Newman by the punch table being chatted up by a couple of cute freshman. Robin spoke to them adamantly about something that had them laughing so hard one of them was red in the face. She could certainly see the future prosecutor's appeal. After all, Robin had plenty of charm if you were a girl that liked enthusiastic boys. Juniper chuckled.

If only they knew~

Her gaze moved to the other side of the room, hoping to catch sight of a certain bespectacled lawyer student. After a few minutes, she realized that there was no sign of Hugh O'Conner anywhere on the dance floor. Juniper felt unease wash over her. Subconsciously, she reached for her wrist and held back a cough.

Don't get worked up, Juniper. He's probably in the bathroom or something. He'll be back.

Just as she managed to regain her composure, strong arms wrapped suddenly around her waist from behind. Instinctively, Juniper let out a gasp and froze up, but the familiar scent of his body wash quickly relaxed her. She leaned against his chest, tilting her head back a bit to see his face.

"**Hugh, you nearly scared the life out of me.**" She smiled as she spoke; she wasn't angry. He pressed his lips against her temple in apology anyway.

"**Sorry, couldn't resist.**" She hummed in understanding, reaching the hand that wasn't resting against his own up so she could touch his face. He turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand and pulling her a bit closer to him. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a festively decorated box making it's way towards the bathroom. It wasn't facing them at all, and she decided to risk standing on her toes to kiss Hugh on the cheek. Keeping the lights low for the dance had been a good idea after all. "**Are you happy with how everything turned out?**" He asked, swaying them to the music. Juniper closed her eyes.

"**Mmhmm. It's lucky that everything came together so well.**"

**"Luck has nothing to do with it. You're an excellent organizer.**" Juniper felt the familiar swell of pride and gratefulness that always followed receiving a compliment. She was good at hiding it, but even the smallest acknowledgement made her giddy and warm inside.

That being said, Hugh and Robin were always _full_ of compliments.

"**Aww~ That's very kind of you to-**" She felt him press his lips against her neck and her thoughts seemed to vanish. "**H-Hugh?**"

"**Hmm?**" He smiled against her throat and she felt a shiver go down her spine. He wouldn't, She thought. He wouldn't do this here. But he was. He was totally doing this here. She felt his lips work their way up to her ear and she bit her own lip when he slyly whispered, "**Something the matter?**"

"_**Hugh**_." There was a hand moving along her thigh that wasn't there just a moment ago. She could feel the heat of his palm through the fabric as if it weren't there at all. His fingers grazed along the smooth silk of her gown, tracing circles and moving more and more inward. She bit her lip subconsciously. Something in the back of her head reminded her that she should get him to cool it down before Myriam came slithering back inside the gym. She opened her mouth to protest but it was really no use. He smelled intoxicating and he was so warm..He was making her dizzy just from this little bit of touching. When he pulled her closer she could feel him growing hard against her and her body was already reacting to the familiar feeling.

Her body is far too wired to his to ignore how he had pressed himself against her. Everywhere he touched her was on fire, and the longer they stood together, swaying not so innocently to the music, the more she really needed to be anywhere but here. There was another lingering kiss placed on her neck, and then suddenly she felt another body in front of her. Slowly she opened her eyes, relief in her expression when it was just Robin who had come over. The prosecutor student was giving them a curious look.

"**Scuttlebutt is totally at this party, you guys.**" Robin spoke with the inside voice few people knew she had. Hugh flashed her a smirk, reaching out a hand to pull her closer, effectively sandwiching Juniper in between them. Out of habit, Robin's hands automatically found Juniper's hips. "**She's gunna go nuts if she sees this.**"

"**Sees what~?**" Hugh surprised both girls by placing a hand under Robins chin and pressing their lips together. Juniper's breath hitched in her throat. Slowly he pulled away from her, letting Robin's face turn about thirty shades of red. "**We're just standing here.**"

"**Hugh.**." Giggled Juniper.

"**_Dude_****.**" Gasped Robin. "**Are you drunk?**" He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Juniper answered for him.

"**Don't be silly, Robin. He's gotta drive tonight~**" Hugh's odd (but totally appreciated) mood was contagious, and Juniper found herself very interested in idly walking her fingers up and down Robin's chest. The slightly taller girl watched in quiet awe. "**If he's drunk on anything, it's the cute brunette in front of him.**" Robin smiled sheepishly.

"**Heh. Do ya mean you or me?**"

"**Both.**" Hugh and Juniper spoke at the same time. Juniper looked up at him and smiled. Robin's face somehow got even redder. The desire to just follow their lead was strong, especially with the heated looks Hugh was sending her. After clearing her throat, Robin took a quick look around.

"**They gunna make you stay late and clean?**" Juniper shook her head.

"**Not this time.**" She said, sliding her hands up Robin's arms and shoulders. They rested on either side of her neck; her pulse beating loudly under Juniper's palm. "**We can leave whenever you want.**" At that moment, Hugh noticed the box they had been keeping an eye out for making it's way back in.

"**My vote goes to right now.**" He motioned to the entrance with his head. The girls turned to look as well.

"**Now sounds great**." Said one.

"**Now sounds fantastic.**" Agreed the other. And with that, the trio hastily pulled away from each other and exited the gymnasium.

Hugh's car was parked close to the school, so the three made it quickly inside without incident. The ride to his apartment was quiet. Heated looks were exchanged via the rear view mirror, but not a word was spoken until they arrived. Hugh opened the car door for the girls, though Robin made a show out not needing such a gesture (as a man of course) and insisted upon holding the apartment door open.

The ride in the elevator was much better. Juniper bit her lip as the both of them toyed with her hair or the fabric of her dress. Hey, there were no cameras in here after all. When they got to the fourth floor Hugh quickly let them inside, locking the door behind them. Juniper, who had been expecting to be jumped the moment the door shut behind them, hadn't _quite_ been expecting to be turned around and pinned to said door. Hugh laughed, exiting the room as Robin immediately assaulted Junipers mouth.

"**The both of you are awful teases.**" Juniper said in between kisses. Robin grunted, far more interested in sliding her hands all over the girl in between her and the door. Juniper was soft and warm and always fun to play with. Robin had always been a 'hands on' type of girl, and said hands quickly felt her prom date up. Juniper gasped for breath when Robin pulled away to attack her collarbone instead. She shuddered at the feeling of a warm tongue running along her skin. Her hands quickly buried themselves into the taller girl's hair and she whimpered when Robin nipped at flesh.

When Hugh came back from whatever room he had been in, Robin had already manhandled Juniper out of the top half of her dress. Her bra hit the wooden floor almost silently when Hugh's footsteps were heard by both girls. The future prosecutor stopped her ministrations when the archer returned, motioning towards their lover with a crooked grin.

"**I started unwrapping her.**" She explained.

"**Such a lovely present.**" Hugh replied. Juniper blushed at the compliment. Hugh tossed Robin something that she easily caught. "**Here's yours.**" He smirked, and Robin knew right away what it was. Excusing herself to the bathroom, Robin was quick to add,

"**Mind finishing the job there, Hugh? I always get stuck on the second half.**" to the end of her statement. Juniper squeaked as Hugh easily lifted her into his arms and brought her into the bedroom. She peppered his neck and face with kisses as he placed her on his bed, having her help him out of her dress when he needed the assistance. He removed his own jacket and shirt while she loosened and removed his tie. He was still just as hard as he had been in the gymnasium, and he moaned softly under his breath when she gently palmed his erection through the fabric of his suit pants. "**_Junie_****,**" he warned, and crawled over her so they could kiss properly. He was softer with her then Robin was, but the two of them quickly found their heart rates increasing and their hands groping and touching all over. He kissed her everywhere he could think of at the moment; her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her legs. She was already a panting mess by the time he began to eat her out, but the sweet sounds of her voice urged him forward. His tongue was warm and wet against her clit and she shivered; the hand that had moved to comb through his hair gripped it suddenly and he moaned against her skin.

The sound of whistling brought their attention back to Robin, who had returned from the bathroom however long ago and stopped to watch. Had Juniper not been aware of her lover's voyeuristic tendencies, she might have been embarrassed. Hugh stood up, moving away from Juniper to grab Robin by the chin and pull her into a rough kiss. The prosecutor returned the ferocity with equal fervor, being even more forceful with him than she'd been with Juniper. When she touched Hugh she wasn't soft about it; she shoved her hand down his unbuttoned pants and masturbated him until he was about as red in the face as the prosecutor's uniform.

"**Dude. Bed?**" She teased. Hugh mumbled something and adjusted his glasses irritably when she removed her hand. Along the way back to a heavily blushing Juniper he dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. Robin took in the sight of their bodies and hissed under her breath appreciatively. "**Junie.**." She crooned, wincing at how feminine her voice sounded for a second there. "**Can I go first**?" When Juniper smiled and nodded at her, Robin began to open up the bottle of lube she had brought with her from Hugh's bathroom and started coating the strap-on poking out from the fly of her own suit pants. Juniper's mouth began to water just a bit from the memories seeing it brought up.

"**I can do that for you..**" She offered. Robin smiled at the offer but shook her head.

"**Naw, I can't wait.**" Which was the not so unfortunate side effect of their bodies being so in tune. Hugh found a spot on the bed and had Juniper lie down so her head was just in front of his crossed legs. He played with her hair affectionately while Robin made her way onto the bed. After pressing her lips against Juniper's she asked if the girl was ready.

"**Yes,**" Juniper said, still wet from Hugh's earlier ministrations. "**As you saw, our boyfriend did a ****_fabulous_**** job of helping me with that.**" She giggled through her panting, breath hitching as Robin reached for her legs. Hugh hummed in agreement, taking in the lovely sight before him.

"**And I'd do the same for you too, Robin.**" He said as the prosecutor moved into position between Juniper's legs. "**If you ever want it that is.**" He added, letting her know that they could wait for her. Robin could have laughed out loud if she wasn't concentrating so hard on her current task. Oh, she wanted it. She wanted _him_. When the three of them made love she would get to take Juniper as hard or as gently as she wanted. She would turn kissing Hugh into a battle for dominance. She would let him touch the gender neutral parts of her body, let him pay special attention to her throat and a few times he'd even gone down on the thick plastic that she was currently sliding into Juniper.

And while she loved it, she knew she wanted more. She needed more. She wanted Hugh to do all the things he promised he would. She wanted his head between her legs; wanted to feel that tongue of his; wanted him to drive her crazy. She wanted to know what his cock would feel like inside of her. She wanted Juniper to watch him take her. Fuck, she would totally eat her out while he did it too. She wanted to come so hard she couldn't see straight. She knew he could do that for her, she'd seen him do it for Juniper; seen her eyes roll to the back of her head and heard her moaning and oh how she wanted it. Her dirty thoughts fueled her on, and before Juniper can give her the go ahead she was already pounding into her.

"**O-Oh! Robin-**" The future judge was surprised but she quickly adjusted to the pace, moving her hips to match Robin's thrusts. Hugh's brow rose, curious as to her sudden shift in energy. Since Juniper was just below him, he took hold of both of her hands and let her squeeze the life out of them every time her g-spot was hit. Both of his girls were already panting and sweating, Juniper's voice hitched in her throat and Robin's voice had become this guttural, mess of grunts and groans that fit right in with the image she had to project. Hugh made it a point to catch her attention by calling out her name. Robin's gaze moved up to meet his and right away she was trapped. She gulped as her heated brown melted into his icy blue. The images from before flared up full force and she moaned from the mixture of physical and mental stimulation she received from her lovers. Without even touching her, Hugh did just as much to send her over the edge as the warm, soft, panting body of Juniper beneath her. Said woman made a noise that sounded an awful lot like Robin's name. The prosecutor student felt a wave of satisfaction run down her spine at the sound and her eyes rolled back, breaking the contact with Hugh for just a moment. She adjusted the angle in which she was thrusting, which seemed to do wonders for Juniper, as the girl shrieked in pleasure, her eyes opening in shock for just a second. "**Aha..Robi..n..**" She bit her lip, and Hugh kissed the back of one of her hands. Robin felt herself begin to near the edge; the vibrations were becoming harder and harder to bare with and she grit her teeth before basically barking out an order.

"**Juniper!**" Hazy, brown eyes struggled to focus on her own. "**Say it again.**"

"**Hu..h..S-Say wha-**"

"**My name. Say. It. ****_Again_****.**" She punctuated each word which a thrust to really get her message across. After a shaky moan Juniper complied, repeating the girl's name a seemingly endless amount of times. It sounded like music to the artist's ear. Looking up to Hugh again, Robin was about to issue out another order before the man in blue beat her to it. Grabbing the back of her head with his now free hand, he pressed their lips together for a kiss that was quickly deepened. Oh, _yes_ this was exactly what she needed; the both of them. There was no turning back at this point and Robin's thrusts sped up more and more the closer she was to her climax. When Hugh began to pull on her hair she lost it; moaning loudly into his mouth as she came.

She rode her orgasm out, thrusting a few more times into Juniper until she was too weak for anymore. Pulling away from Hugh, she pressed a quick kiss to the future judge's lips in gratitude before pulling out and collapsing on the mattress beside her. Juniper hadn't come yet and pleaded with the archer to help her cool the heat that was pooling inside of her.

"**H-Hugh, please..****_Please_****..**" He moved so he could take Robin's place, ravishing Juniper's face with kisses as he entered her and quickly picked up where the prosecutor had left off.

"**Of course,**" he rasped. "**I'm right here.**" As he whispered sweet nothings into her ear while he rocked her steadily towards the edge, Robin reached out a drowsy hand and began to lazily play with the other girl's hair. In response, Juniper reached for her with the hand that wasn't buried deeply into Hugh's hair. Robin met her hand half way and squeezed it. The two of them would never fade away into their own world without her, even when she had gone ahead first.

The thought was both heartbreaking and warming in some poetic way that Robin was waaaaay too orgasm high to think about at the moment, but it still brought a smile to her face. She watched as the two of them came, almost together, and fell quickly into a shuddering, moaning kiss that ended with Hugh kissing her forehead in thanks. They always thanked her afterwards, a side effect of her insisting that they be polite one might suppose, but it was also to remind her that she was appreciated.

Pulling out of her slowly, Hugh lied down on one side of Juniper and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled as Robin took her place on the girl's other side, wrapping her own arms wherever she could find room. Once her panting relaxed, Juniper took a hold of both of their arms and squeezed affectionately before promptly falling asleep. There were quiet chuckles in response, but both of her lovers were soon to follow.

No one minded that an 'I love you' had not been shared.

That could be saved for when the trio woke up~

[End]


End file.
